


Piano Keys

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: Lucifer's piano playing is interrupted by a surprise guest.
Relationships: Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. First

Satan heard a sound he hadn’t before. Rhythmic and soft. A lullaby without words, without voice. Curiosity overtook him, wordlessly following the sound. He stopped outside the room, peering in to find the source. The piano. He’d seen pictures and read of them in books, knowing they were for music, but yet to experience it himself.

He stood, listening. Entranced by the sound. The moment ended all too soon. A scowl rose to his features, tail swaying on finally taking note of who was playing.

Lucifer felt eyes burning into the back of his head, fingers pausing over the piano keys. He glanced over his shoulder, a flash of blond disappearing from the doorway. He waited. A hand grasped the door frame, head slowly peeking out to reveal one glaring green eye.

“You may come in.” The head vanished again. Amused, his gaze turned back to the piano.

Only the best of instruments would do for the Avatar of Pride’s skill. An import from the human world. Mahogany craved with intricate patterns, a gold trim and ivory keys. An antique by human standards, older than the being watching from the hallway, at least. A true classic, producing truly beautiful music with him at the helm. Yet to be played until today. 

He stretched his fingers, eyes closing with a steadying breath before beginning a new piece. His hands glided over the keys, practised and precise. He required no sheet music, no need even to watch his hand placement. A muscle memory, a gentle melody he could play in his sleep. One he played to put them to sleep.

The music stopped. He hadn’t played since… he shook his head of the thought. What compelled him to do so today? A tug on his sleeve, pulling him from his thoughts, any glassiness in his eyes going unnoticed. Lucifer looked down, seeing the young demon frowning up at him.

“Teach me.”

Surprise widened his eyes, if only for an instant. His creation took interest in few things he introduced to him himself, yet there he stood, fire in his eyes morphing from rage to determination. Curious and eager. It made him proud, a notion to he kept to himself.

“Come, sit beside me.” Lucifer slid over, Satan hopping up onto the bench. “Watch me. Place your fingers on the keys and press down.” A sour note, Satan scowled. “No. Like this.”

Lucifer guided Satan’s hand, pushing small fingers over to the correct keys. A chord. His first chord. Satan’s eyes grew wide, pressing the keys down again. He smiled. _His first smile_. Lucifer watched, eyes softening the smallest hint. 

Satan’s fingers moved, trying to produce a note by himself. Another sour sound. Lucifer sighed. It would be a long afternoon.


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers gather as Lucifer plays, a song eerily familiar.

They were all gathered in the music room, Lucifer playing the piano. Laughing, smiling. Satan hadn’t seen his brothers so happy before. Not when they were all in the same room together, at least. Sitting cross legged on the floor, a book lay open in his lap, reading quietly while his brothers conversed. Tail uncoiled from his leg, it swayed slowly from side to side.

"We need to do this more often. See? Even Satan's having fun. His tail's wagging." Mammon laughed.  
Satan glared. If looks could kill.   
"H-Hey don't look at me like that. Your big brother's just teasing ya!"   
"He's not a dog, Mammon." Belphie rolled his eyes.   
"If anything he's a scary little kitten, ready to scratch your eyes out," Asmo chimed in.

"Doesn't tail wagging mean a cat's angry?" Beel asked.  
"Actually, it depends on the type of tail wagging," Levi began, "I read about cat body language in 'My Crush Turned Into A Cat Before I Could Confess, How Do I Communicate With Him And Tell Him He's Still My Love Interest?' and-"   
"Enough." Lucifer's voice cut through the chaos.

“If you’re going to start trouble…”  
He turned his head, gaze flickering between the brothers. Lingering longer on Mammon.   
“Leave.”

Soft grumbles and protests of doing nothing wrong died down quickly, returning to what they were doing. Satan kept his sight on Lucifer, the telltale stretching of his fingers before the start of another song.

A note. Attention returned to the book. Another. He looked up. This melody. He recognised it instantly. Closing his book, he stood, approaching the piano. Satan wasn’t the only one to recognise it. Mammon’s head rose slowly, eyes glinting with something sombre. Levi paused his game. Asmo froze mid painting his nails. Beel stopped eating, food slipping from his grasp. Belphie snapped out of his sleepy haze.

Captivated. Stunned. Silence. Only the soft sound of the piano filling the room. Soon, the song ended, the trance lifted. Satan stood beside Lucifer, leaning against the bench. He hoped for a lesson, just like last time.

“That was...” Levi trailed off.  
No one finished the sentence for him. They all knew. Except for one.   
“Hey, look,” sniffled Asmo, gesturing to Satan.   
“Heh. Figures that’s what it took to get him smilin’,'' mumbled Mammon.   
A slight smile tugged on his own lips.

The kid made a lot of progress. From gremlin to feral cat, all that hard work finally paying off. 


End file.
